Kuchiyose no Planeswalker?
by Camster3100
Summary: What would happen if summons weren't as rare as they actually are? What would happen if both the civilian and ninja world relied explicitly on summons? There's also this thing known as The Spark, with Naruto having it, what could possibly go wrong? Naruto/Magic the Gathering crossover. Younger!Tsunade. Warnings! Lemons and later Incest. Naruto x Harem.


**The Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)** was often heralded as one of the most hard-to-come-by techniques in the day and age of the Sage of the Six Paths. That was most-likely because of the Sage having the only summoning contracts known to man at the time.

However because chakra had not integrated itself in animals, there were no actual summoning contracts.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki had what was known as The Spark. It was the ability to travel between the planes of existence in the Multiverse.

One in a million people were born with the Spark. And even fewer were able to ignite it. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was the first to ignite his spark on his plane of existence. He also became what was known as a Planeswalker.

Planeswalkers, once a person reached complete physical maturity, would often stop aging. Immortality was the word. They could be killed, but it often required armies. For Hagoromo, however, this was not the case.

Defeating the mighty Shinju, otherwise known as the God Tree, or Ten Tails, or even Juubi, was no small task. He had traveled the multiverse for years as the Shinju battled mankind. Hagoromo's mother was charged with this task so that her son may once be strong enough to battle the Ten Tails.

This carried on for about one year in the Shinobi Plane. And when Hagoromo returned to his original plane of existence, he brought friends. Very large friends to be exact.

For each plane, there is a time distortion. Some, if one was in another plane; time travels very quickly or very slowly. If one were outside the Shinobi plane, time would travel about twenty times slower for the people inside the Shinobi plane.

Otherworldly, unimaginably powerful beasts, known as the Eldrazi, returned with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's son. Ulamog, The Infinite Gyre, Kozilek, The Butcher of Truth, and lastly Emrakul, the Aeon's Torn.

Hagoromo did not control the Eldrazi; he simply coerced them into helping his plane of existence.

One can't possibly control the Eldrazi.

The last of Mankind watched as the Juubi fought against the Eldrazi, and Hagoromo often wondered if the Juubi was an Eldrazi itself.

After days, the Eldrazi pulled back to restore their mana and it was up to Hagoromo and his other, smaller but still very powerful allies. Using the original 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu.'

Rakdos, _the_ Lord of Riots, leader of the Rakdos faction, Niv Mizzet, the Dracogenius and leader of the Izzet factions, and several others were summoned by Hagoromo. And after a long, hard battle, in which Rakdos and his minions loved, Hagoromo and his allies emerged victorious.

That, however, was not what was written down. What _was_ written down was on a tablet, and that couldn't happen in ten of Hagoromo's lifetimes. He simply wasn't that powerful. Even with his dojutsu.

However, if one took lessons from Niv Mizzet or Rakdos himself, it was that you do _not_ cross Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Afterwards, Hagoromo sealed the beast within himself but it cost him his Spark. The Juubi was simply too much for him so he was degraded to that of a non-planewalking existence.

A year before his death he divided the Juubi into nine beasts, the Kyuubi, the Hachibi, the Nanabi, the Rokubi, the Gobi, the Yonbi, the Sanbi, the Nibi, and lastly, the Ichibi.

The Nine-tailed fox, the Eight-tailed ox-octopus, the Seven tailed rhino-beetle, the Six-tailed bipedal slug, the Five-tailed dolphin-horse, the Four-tailed horned gorilla, the Three-tailed turtle, the Tow-tailed flaming cat, and the One-tailed sand-raccoon.

He did, however, make sure that if a tailed beast was to be sealed into another human on his plane that their spark would survive the sealing process.

And _boy _he was glad he did that.

….

Naruto Uzumaki was a semi- simple person. He liked simple things, lived a semi-simple life, and had semi-simple goals.

He liked ramen, a simple thing, he was the jinchuuriki of nine-tailed fox, and wanted to become the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Hell, he knew of his jinchuuriki status and had even met the fox a few times and it was actually more hospitable than some of the residents of Konoha!

He had a few friends, not many considering his pariah status, but he was sure he would have gone insane if he didn't have them.

Iruka, Kiba, Tsunade-chan, Hokage-jiji, Ayame-chan, Teuchi-jiji, Shikamaru, and even as much of an ass that Sasuke was, Naruto considered one of the last Uchiha his friends. Oh and he couldn't forget Tsume-chan and Mikoto-chan. They were so nice and beautiful and…

_No, bad Ero-Naruto!_ He berated himself. He would admit he did have a crush on them but they were grown and alas, he was still fifteen.

He had woken up ten minutes ago but was startled by the sound of the alarm clock. He jumped slightly as he quickly hit the off button. He looked at the clock to see it was seven A.M.

The academy started in an hour and it took him about fifteen minutes to get there from his apartment so he had forty-five minutes to get ready and eat breakfast.

He yawned as he pushed the covers off of him to reveal him wearing a white wife-beater muscle shirt and simple blue boxers. He stretched and got up before walking over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a hot shower before he walked out with only a towel over his lower regions. He slipped on another pair of boxers, and opened his closet.

He rolled his eyes at the ten pairs of orange jumpsuits. Sure, orange was a cool color and all but because Naruto ate a lot, and these jumpsuits were the cheapest attire the store he usually shopped in had so he was stuck with them.

The jumpsuits were orange and black with black sleeves and a thick black stripe ran down the middle with the rest of the jumpsuit being orange including the pants. The shirt also had a red swirl on the back in which Naruto didn't know why. The pants had tape in the middle of the thigh with a beige kunai and shuriken pouch.

He ate a good breakfast which comprised of an apple, banana, orange juice, and a couple waffles. After he was done eating the banana and apple he broke up the core and cut up the banana peels before putting them in a pot with a single banzai tree that was in his window sill. He watered the plant before smiling at it. He always enjoyed plants and whatnot, especially this little banzai tree he had found a year ago about to be destroyed when the village was expanding. He saved the little tree and had kept it ever since.

However every time he went near the tree, a small burning sensation was felt in the seal. It was as if the Kyuubi disliked the tree or something. Naruto just shrugged the very light and dull pain every time.

He grabbed his keys, wallet, and slipped on his black sandals before locking the apartment door behind him and leaving the building.

He smiled at the elderly landlady as he passed her by. She had been so nice to him ever since he had gotten kicked out of the orphanage at age six and apparently didn't hold a grudge against him. She had even cut his rent in half but he still paid in full the electric and water bills with the bi-monthly allowance the Hokage gave him.

"See ya later, baa-chan!" Naruto said as he waved at her.

"See you, Naruto-chan," she smiled at him with a wave.

Naruto began his way to the Ninja Academy of Konoha with a leisurely pace in his step. His mind drifted to the animals he saw pass him as he walked. Talking monkeys, boar, sometimes a bull, about half of them accompanied by humans, most-likely their summoners, walked down the street.

He sighed in slight sadness.

Summons were almost essential to the modern shinobi world. Even civilians who had above-average chakra levels had summons, albeit they could only summon a single animal.

In every ninja village, ninja were given a summoning contract. In Konoha, genin were given the dog summons, chuunin were given the bear summons, and jonin were allowed to pick from the jonin library. And once they selected their contract, all other contracts that might be available would be discontinued until said jonin died or retired.

Genin were given the summoning contract, yes, however they were only given a familiar. That was the same with chuunin. But some jonin stuck with their contracts from genin or chuunin. They were given more familiars, yes but the sentiment was the same. Kakashi Hatake was an example of such a person having about eight or nine dog familiars. Naruto couldn't remember.

He went over who had what summons in his head. Orochimaru had the snakes summons and took every contract with him once he turned traitor, Jiraiya of the Sannin had the toads and had the only contract in existence, and Sakura Haruno of the Sannin had the slugs.

How Tsunade-chan got that contract for the slugs was beyond him. Some clans even had specific summons.

The remaining twenty or so Senju in Konoha had the Wood Nymphs save Tsunade of course. The remaining twenty or so Uchiha had crows or hawks. The Nara had pandas and deer. The Hyuuga had eagles. The Akimichi had rhinos. The Sarutobi had Monkeys. The Yamanaka had white tigers. The Aburame had the Arachnids. And the Inuzuka had wolves along with their actual ninken.

But after Itachi-nii slaughtered most of his clan, he took the crow summoning contract with him. So basically the Uchiha only had the Hawks now.

And what did Naruto have? Not shit.

He sighed. In about two months he would have a dog familiar and he would feel better. That was if he passed the genin exam.

He knew he would.

He thought back to what if the academy hadn't been extended to fifteen years? That was after the Kyuubi attack.

The academy used to be only eight years long, starting at age four to twelve. However now it was extended to eleven years, from four to fifteen.

Every child born in Konoha, save unregistered citizens, would have to attend the academy for at least six years. The first four would be focused on academics while the last two would be focused on survival skills. This was so that in case of an emergency, or biiju attack, the citizens would at least know what to do.

After that it was up to the child to decide to stay in the academy to become a ninja or switch to an alternative civilian school. However they were asked after the end of their academic years, if they wanted to become ninja so that the children sticking around would begin unlocking their chakra.

The next five years prepped the children for the shinobi world. The first two years would be focused on chakra control and expanding their reserves.

The next three years would be focused on other exercises such as kunai throwing and sparring and getting down the academy four. **The Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**, the **Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)**, the **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique**) and **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique). **Those four were dubbed the 'Academy Four.'

Naruto sighed. His knew his chakra was currently double that of Hokage-jiji. It was almost impossible at his level of control to get the Bunshin down. But, if he did well on the writing portion, kunai throwing, and the Henge, Kawarimi, and Kuchiyose, then he could pass with a 75 on the jutsu portion!

He grinned slightly. It was always his dream too become a ninja just like his parents. Hell, he didn't know who they were but the Hokage said they were very valiant so he wanted to become one, too.

Naruto put his arms behind his head as he walked, many villagers either glaring at him or whispering. He honestly didn't care. As dark of a thought as Naruto had, they could go rot in a ditch for all he cared.

The young blonde's ears perked up as he heard his name being called. "Naruto-kun!" he heard. His eyes found their way to a waving Tsunade Senju.

She had pale-blonde hair in a single ponytail with bangs that framed her face, amber eyes, a cute face and a soft expression. She used to be 'flat-chested' but had grown into quite the young woman if her buxom chest had anything to say about it. Her usual attire consisted of a white kimono top with red trimming and red hakama pants. For footwear she wore white tabi socks and straw sandals however that was custom for most Senju.

He smiled at her as he upped his pace slightly "Hey there, Tsunade-chan," he smiled at her causing her to blush slightly. She held two bento boxes in her hands. She outstretched one to him.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun. I made you lunch," she smiled at him.

He scratched his cheek absently. "Why'd you do that, Tsunade-chan?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't surprised as she had done this before but he never really asked why.

"W-Well, I never see you eat lunch so I thought I'd make this for you," she smiled at him.

He grinned a toothy grin. "Thanks, Tsu-chan," he said to her playfully as he used a nickname.

She blushed again. "S-Shut up, baka!" she said as she bonked him on the head lightly.

….

The academy was relatively boring as Naruto hadn't accomplished a damn thing. No matter how many leaves he stuck to his forehead, his chakra control hadn't improved in the slightest.

He pushed a hand through his hair as he walked out of the academy doors. Parents were picking up their children, some of the younger students were playing, and the older shinobi and civilians were talking amongst themselves as their summons or ninken in Tsume's case, lazed around, waiting for their summoners to finish whatever they were doing.

He sighed in slight sadness. Even his bright attitude could be dampened by something such as this.

He looked around at his friends.

Kiba was being picked up by Tsume. Sasuke was being picked up by Mikoto. Choji was being picked up by Choza, Ino by Inoichi, Shikamaru by Yoshino, Shino by Shibi, and Tsunade by her mother and father, Mifuse and Choko.

Of course Naruto couldn't forget the little dirty-blonde bullet speeding towards him named Nawaki Senju, little brother to Tsunade Senju.

Nawaki was the youngest of three, Tenzo Senju or Yamato as he was sometimes called, being the eldest and Tsunade being in the middle.

Nawaki wore a beige kimono top with black hakama pants and had green-grey eyes.

Mifuse was dressed in a black kimono with white designs and white trimming. For footwear he wore white tabi socks and straw sandals. He was a middle-aged man with brown eyes and brown hair.

Choko was dressed in something more similar to Tsunade's attire. She wore a white kimono top with black trimming and black hakama pants with a white obi tying it together. She also wore white tabi socks and straw sandals. She was middle-aged and had amber eyes and light-blonde hair.

"Naruto-nii!" Nawaki exclaimed with a large smile as the taller blonde ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

"Hey there, Nawaki, how's it going?" Naruto said as Nawaki disengaged the hug.

"Pretty good, Nee-chan still talks about you a lot," Nawaki grinned while Naruto did too.

"Oh really? What does she say about me?" Naruto asked as Nawaki's grin maintained itself.

"Well, one time I heard her talking to kaa-chan about how you were so handso-," Nawaki was cut off as Tsunade appeared with fire in her eyes before hitting her younger brother upside the head.

"Shut up, baka!" Tsunade shouted as Mifuse and Choko walked over, both laughing lightly at the scene.

"Hello, Mifuse-san, Choko-san," Naruto greeted while Tsunade was yelling at Nawaki about keeping quiet.

"Naruto-kun," they both greeted.

"How may I help you two today?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, we were just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight. I don't think Tsunade-chan has ever asked you so we decided we should ourselves," Mifuse spoke.

Naruto hesitated a moment. "Oh, uh…I don't want to be a burden, Mifuse-san, Choko-san," He responded.

"Nonsense, Naruto-kun! If you are referring to how people would think of us, it really does not matter. We couldn't care in the least," Choko smiled at him making him brighten.

"Oh, well, thanks. But I don't really have anything nice to wear," Naruto replied. He just didn't want to cause them trouble.

They both sensed he was trying his hardest to either not come or not want to sound too eager. They picked up on the latter. "You can come in what you have on," Choko smiled at him. "As weird as it sounds, we aren't much for formalities," she chuckled while he laughed lightly.

"So what time should I come by?" he asked them with a polite smile.

"About six or so," Mifuse told the younger blonde.

"Alright, I'll be there," Naruto grinned at them.

"Alright, Tsunade-chan, Nawaki-chan, let's go!" Choko told her children, Nawaki grumbling about being a 'chan.'

"See ya, Tsunade-chan, otouto," Naruto waved at the two as they walked, waving at Naruto also.

Naruto patted himself down to make sure he had everything. _Wallet, check, keys, check, watch, check, kunai and shuriken pouch? Nope, _he said as he walked back inside the academy to check the classroom or kunai range.

He walked back inside the classroom to see Iruka still grading tests. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, can you help me find my kunai and shuriken pouch? I lost it somewhere," Naruto said absently.

Iruka finished grading some papers he had and looked at Naruto to see him looking high and low at his usual seat in his classroom.

"Did you leave it at the kunai range?" Iruka asked while Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe, but the kunai range is a big place. Can you help me look sensei?" Naruto asked while Iruka sighed. Meh, he was done grading for the day.

"Yeah, sure, Naruto. Let's go," the chuunin waved to Naruto for the academy student to follow.

The two soon arrived at the kunai range where Naruto did find his pouch after a small amount or looking.

"Alright, Naruto. I'm done with my work, how about some ramen?" Iruka smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah, sure, Iruka-sensei-," Naruto stopped abruptly as his ear twitched. His eyes narrowed as he looked over to the nearby trees. He felt bad intent, a lot of it.

"Alright, well, let's go-," Iruka hushed as Naruto made a 'shh' sound. "What is it?" Iruka asked while Naruto pointed to the nearby foliage.

Naruto began walking over with Iruka in tow. Iruka was about to ask what was up before he saw two people, one in the shadows of a tree while the other was in plain sight. One had a familiar mop of silver hair.

Iruka's shinobi senses kicked in while he channeled chakra to his ear to hear what the two were saying while Naruto stood behind a tree, picking up what they were saying without much trouble.

"Mizuki, what is your goal tonight?" the person in the shadows asked with a disturbingly silky voice.

"I am to steal the Forbidden Scroll as Orochimaru-sama wanted me to, Kabuto," Mizuki said while the newly dubbed Kabuto chuckled.

"Of course. Meet me at the entrance to Training Ground Forty Four and we will go to Orochimaru-sama tonight at nine p.m." Kabuto chuckled again.

Iruka was about to jump from his hiding spot before Naruto quickly shook his head. Naruto went through basic hand signs. 'Wait! We can catch two birds with one stone if we wait until tonight,' Naruto said while Iruka thought it over before nodding.

….

Dinner with the Senju was great and the food was good, too. He had no idea that lobster tasted so good. He was also grinning on the inside. Tonight he would prove to them, mostly the Shinobi populace, that he could be a good ninja.

He waved to Mifuse, Tsunade, Nawaki, and Choko as he exited the door before speeding off to the academy. He checked his watch to see it was 8:45. Iruka said to meet him at the academy about this time so Naruto wouldn't disappoint.

A couple minutes later, running at his top speed, Naruto made it to the academy of which wasn't that far from the Senju compound.

Iruka was waiting out front for Naruto and when the young blonde arrived, Iruka sped off in the direction of the Forest of Death, otherwise known as Training ground 44, intent to stop Mizuki.

Along with helping Naruto getting some recognition.

The two stopped right on the cusp of entering the clearing that lead to forest of Death where they waited.

Not three minutes later a silver haired man entered the clearing while looking at his watch. "It's eight fifty-five where the hell is he?" the silver-haired chuunin grumbled only for his ears to twitch as several kunai and shuriken were embedded in the ground beside him. He would have been in that if he hadn't have moved.

He readjusted the large scroll on his back as he took a giant shuriken from it. "Who's there?!" he yelled to the trees ahead of him only for Iruka and Naruto to drop down in front of him, kunai in hand.

"Stop where you are Mizuki! You will get no further!" Iruka yelled as Naruto remained silent, his narrowed eyes staying trained on Mizuki.

"Oh, for a second there, I thought it was ANBU but it's only the demon lover and the demon himself," Mizuki chuckled darkly as Iruka's narrowed eyes grew a large amount of anger while Naruto's eyes twinkled in sadness.

"Naruto is no demon! He's a proud future ninja of Konoha!" Iruka yelled back.

"Ha! Future ninja my ass. If it was up to me, I would have put the brat to death when he was born," Mizuki grinned.

"Shut up! You know nothing of Naruto!" Iruka growled.

Mizuki merely ignored him as his eyes trained on Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Wanna know a secret?" Mizuki said with a dark grin.

"What might that be, Mizuki-teme?" Naruto responded with venom in his voice. Meanwhile Iruka's eyes widened in fear.

"You wanna know why the people hate you? You wanna know why you were kicked out of the orphanage and failed twice from early graduation? Do you want to know what everyone else won't tell you? What Iruka won't even tell you?" Mizuki cackled as he dodged another set of kunai and shuriken.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto!" Iruka yelled at the blonde while Mizuki went through hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** he yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground before a large tiger was born from the smoke. "Get, Iruka! I'll handle this brat," Mizuki told the tiger of which nodded before charging the scarred instructor, the latter summoning his own large black bear familiar. How Mizuki got the tiger contract was beyond him.

Mizuki looked back at Naruto who was about to help Iruka only to be stopped by a large shuriken imbedding itself in front of him before he was kicked to the side by Mizuki.

Naruto coughed up a bit of blood as he was kicked to the ground. _Damn… _he thought as he stood back up, kunai ready as Mizuki picked up his large shuriken.

"So, you wanna know why, demon?" Mizuki said while Naruto spat some blood off to the side.

"Why _do _they hate me, Mizuki?" Naruto asked as he already knew the answer.

"Because you hold the Kyuubi no Yoko!" he yelled maniacally as Naruto merely charged him, planting his fist to the side of the unsuspecting chuunin's face. Naruto figured Mizuki was suspecting him to be in shock but he would have none of it.

"I already knew that ya bastard," Naruto growled as he flung several shuriken at Mizuki only for the chuunin to flip out of the way.

"Brat! So if you knew it, why didn't you say anything?" Mizuki yelled, anger prevalent in his voice as Naruto's eyes traveled over to see the tiger trying desperately to fend off the Iruka and the bear.

"Because they wouldn't listen to me even if I did say anything," Naruto said to the chuunin only to receive a punch to the gut and kick to the face, making him roll to the ground.

Naruto just wasn't a match for Mizuki.

Naruto tried to sweep the legs out from under the chuunin only for Mizuki to jump in the air to a nearby tree. "This is the end, demon!" Mizuki yelled as he flung his large shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't move as his body was paralyzed in fear. _Is this…the end? _

Naruto closed his eyes only to open them to see Iruka standing above Naruto with the large shuriken sticking out of his chest. Naruto's eyes widened as despair rolled over him.

Iruka fell to the ground only for Naruto to catch the chuunin. "I'm…proud of you, N-Naruto," Iruka smiled. "Y-You are not the Kyuubi. R-Remember that, alright?" he stammered as he coughed up blood. "And you are always going to be my favorite s-student," Iruka smiled as his eyes closed.

Numb. That was what Naruto felt at that moment. Naruto just didn't feel anything. And before he knew it, his world became red as he appeared before Mizuki, shock prevalent on the chuunin's face. Naruto grabbed the ex-instructor by the collar before he drew back a punch that was coated in red chakra. However, something…sparked inside of Naruto and before he knew it, they both disappeared in a flash of white light.

….

In the seal, the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko's eyes widened as he saw three large tubes erupt from the ground in front of him. They were each filled to the brim. One with a black, ooze-like substance, the second with a fiery red fluid, and the last with unnaturally blue water.

Whatever this was, he knew he and his jailer would be in for a wild ride.

….

Naruto didn't know how long he punched Mizuki, probably until after the anger faded, he would have guess a while seeing as how Mizuki simply wasn't recognizable. That was when Naruto stopped punching on the long dead corpse.

His dull eyes looked around to see himself in some kind of sewer system only for there to be two tubes each flowing in one direction. One was filled with unnaturally blue water while the other was filled with fiery red fluid. There were tubes every when while those two tubes in particular were parallel to each other.

He looked at the caved in head of Mizuki, unflinching as he got the large Forbidden scroll from the dead man's corpse.

Naruto walked lazily, without a purpose for so long. Sometimes he would go up a set of stairs; sometimes he would descend a pair. He might have been going in a circle for all he knew but he didn't care.

Iruka-sensei was dead…because he was too weak to protect him.

He was too damn weak!

Naruto's fist slammed into a nearby pipe making it crack and for hot steam to pour out of it. Little to Naruto's knowledge, his fist was coated in flames as he did. He didn't notice as the flames simply didn't hurt.

A little while later he heard a pair of footsteps coming in his direction. Naruto just didn't care. Maybe the person could tell him where he was? He wasn't in his mindscape as Mizuki, or what was left of him, was here.

He sighed in sadness. He didn't care that he killed Mizuki. That bastard had it coming.

….

Ral Zarek was labeled as a good person. He had loyally served the Izzet Guild for the past fifty years and seeing as how Planeswalkers didn't age, he would continue to do so. Yeah, sure, he had taken his experiments to the extreme sometimes but that was for the good of the guild.

Sure, he was somewhat insane, but that was expected in the Izzet Guild.

When the guildmaster, Niv Mizzet, called him to investigate a mysterious mana spike in the steam vent caverns, he dismissed it as some rouge Golgari that had ended up in there.

But alas, he went anyways. It had disrupted his experiments but that happened.

Maybe he could learn something from this little adventure.

Unlikely.

Ral Zarek was garbed in his traditional wear which was comprised of black, slip on boots that ended right below his knee. For attire he had on a robe that was mostly black and red save for the blue designs that went down the side of thigh. He had a mantle that covered the innards of his thighs and ended at his knees. It had gold trimming and blue designs on the parts closest to his thigh while in the middle was black. He also had a red sash going around his hips that was connected to a golden cylindrical device which radiated blue mana at the tips of it as well as a tube that went around his waist to connect to a large golden gauntlet. For a shirt he had on the top of the robe with the middle being black with gold and red trimming. And under it he had a black long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up along with red sashes tied around his bicep. He also had a red bandanna around his neck.

For physical features he sported five o'clock shadow and by most women's standards he was considered handsome. He also had brown hair with it swept back as well as large grey steaks going through it. And on his left arm he had a tattoo sleeve that had several equations as well as the Izzet symbol on it. His eyes were also a blue-red glowing color. It wasn't purple just bluish red. However all Planeswalkers' eyes were glowing with their mana affinities. Planeswalkers could disengage the glowing eyes however Ral Zarek was rather proud of his status and had been ever since he was a Planeswalker.

Some other creatures had glowing eyes but it was relatively easy to notice that they weren't a Planeswalker.

Ral sighed as he used his gauntlet to scan for nearby lifeforms. "This is _so _boring," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

His face scrunched up as an idea formed in his head. "Maybe I could go get Melek. He could find the anomaly in no time," he grumbled.

A moment later he picked up on a pair of footsteps coming in his direction.

He sighed. Finally! He could get whoever was down here messing with shit and take them back up top.

He walked around the corner to come face to face with a boy no older that fifteen in a bloodied orange jumpsuit, blonde hair, six whisker marks on his face, a large scroll on his back and…brightly glowing bluish-red eyes?

_Holy shit! This kid's a Planeswalker! And has an affinity for red and blue mana like me! We're gonna be best buds, I just know it- _Ral Zarek was cut off from his ramblings as he noticed that the boy's pupil was still visible. It was black as well. _So he has an affinity for black mana as well? Now _that _is a surprise, _Ral then noticed that the kid was trying to talk to him.

As soon as the kid finished speaking, Ral Zarek spoke. "You know how you got here, kid?" Ral said but he noticed that the kid's glowing eyes were also very dull.

Naruto just shook his head. How in the hell did this guy know his language?

"Well, then you need to follow me. I know what you are and how you got here," Ral Zarek said to the blonde.

Naruto merely nodded. He could finally get some answers.

"My name's Ral Zarek, the awesome, the genius, the mentally insane, you name it. What's your name, kid?" the Izzet Planeswalker spoke with a grin as the two began to walk back the way Ral came. Naruto chuckled lightly as Ral seemed to be filled with pride.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the newly dubbed Naruto spoke. Ral expected him to speak again but Naruto didn't.

"I know how you got here, but the real question is, do _you _know how you got here?" the glowing eyed man asked with a raised eyebrow but the grin was still in place.

Naruto hesitated but spoke. He had to get answers so he couldn't really lie. "I-I had just watched my teacher and best friend get killed and when I attacked his killer, I-I just remember a flash of light and something…sparking in my chest. Then when I woke up, the killer was with me so I just kinda went ham and killed him," Naruto said as he wiped his eyes as a few tears fell.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about that, Naruto. There's time for grieving later, but I gotta get you to the old dragon up top so he can give you some answers. I can give them to you as well, but he's more…patient than I am," Ral chuckled nervously. "Then afterwards, maybe we can get you some new clothes. That blood and orange is too Rakdos for my taste," Ral Zarek said with a chuckle.

"What's 'Rakdos', Zarek-san?" as Naruto wiped his eyes again. "And I kinda don't have any money on me, so…"

"It's a guild like the Izzet but more ferocious and not as intelligent. But you'll get more details later," Ral said as the two approached a large door. "And don't worry about it. I'll give you some of my old spares. You look about my size. Say it's a favor for a fellow Planeswalker," Ral grinned while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Planeswalker? What's that?" he asked as he watched Ral Zarek turn a valve before opening the large door to reveal a bridge. When Naruto went out the door his eyes went wide. They were floating in midair! He looked over to the side to see buildings below and up top to see an even bigger structure above them in which Naruto presumed was connected to the structure they were in right now. As far as Naruto's eyes could see, buildings were everywhere. Some were floating like the structure he was in. This was amazing!

"In due time but there is one thing I gotta tell you," Ral Zarek said as he stood by the gaping Naruto.

"W-What's that?" Naruto responded. He felt sick all of a sudden as he looked down.

Ral Zarek gained a grin as he raised his arms to the sides of him.

"**Welcome to Ravnica!" **

…**.**

**A/N Review!**

**This is a new story and I just couldn't write Incarnate without writing this out. Sorry! Hehe, but I want the next chapter of Incarnate to be out by Christmas or right after because there will be a period where I won't update because I'll be distracted by my Xbox One. If you want, I'll give you my gamertag so we can play together and whatnot. **

**And I've never seen it where Sakura is the Sannin and Tsunade basically takes Sakura's place. But Sakura won't be Hokage. I don't like her that much. Sorry if the fight wasn't good enough but hopefully it'll improve as I write more fight scenes.**

**And I won't be listing this under crossover for one reason. I'm going to try and paint as vivid a picture as I can so it won't have to be listed under the crossover section. I've seen others get away with this so I'll give it a shot.**

**Anywho, review for me!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
